


Drabble: Magic!!!

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Golem - Freeform, child quentin, golem quentin, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Golem, 12 year old Quentin is curious
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868698
Kudos: 2





	Drabble: Magic!!!

“I know you have no idea where you are, but you need to be careful.” Eliot said.  
“Do you own this apartment?” 12 year old Quentin said.  
“Not exactly...”  
“Wow! You're just as obsessed with magic as me!”  
“Well, not exactly…”  
“Show me some tricks you know.”  
“Okay, lets get some things straight. You and I can do actual magic, not like the tricks that you normally see.”  
“Sure you can.”  
“You really don't think so?” Eliot said and made a little fire ball appear in his hand.  
“Wow!”  
“You can do it as well, want me to show you?”


End file.
